In the transport of substrates between tools or various processes within an electronic device manufacturing facility, substrate carriers may be used. Such substrate carriers house the substrates and may be carried on, and readily detached from, the conveyor system. Effective conveyor systems are sought which may transport the substrates without damaging them and convey the substrates and carriers quickly between various tools or locations in the facility.